


Letters from Vietnam: JD

by Kayim



Series: Charlie Company (Mag7 AU) [4]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vietnam, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD writes home to Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Vietnam: JD

Firebase Destiny  
South Vietnam  
27th July 1968

Dearest Casey,

I'm sorry I've not written in a while, but it's been all go around here. I had a crazy notion that being part of a newly formed unit would give us time to get to know each other, but, boy, was I wrong. We'd only just met Lt. Larabee, our commanding officer, when we got sent out on our first mission. It was bad, but we all came out of it more-or-less intact.

You asked me in your last letter what it was like here. It's hot. I never knew anywhere could be as warm as this place. We're made to take salt tablets every day to stop us dehydrating and Jackson, our medic, keeps hammering on at us to drink more water. No matter how lightly you dress, within ten minutes the sweat is dripping. Not a place for a young lady like you, I can tell you that.

We're on a firebase (I can't tell you whereabouts), which means that there are no real buildings, just tents and holes dug in the ground. We surround the holes with sandbags and try and put some kind of roofing on. It's not too bad - most of the heat and the bugs are kept away - but I'd sure like a hot bath again. The showers haven't even been set up properly here yet, so when it rained a couple of days ago, we all just stripped off and showered right there in the middle of the firebase! It was the first time I'd been clean in days.

That's the other thing about Vietnam. The dust seems to get everywhere. It's this nasty red dust that stains our fatigues and gets inside our boots. It's hard to take your LT seriously when he's walking around with a red stain all over his backside.

Oh yeah, the guys said to say thanks for the brownies. C-rats are pretty bland, so it's great to get some real food occasionally. I shared them out, even though you wrote that they were just for me, how could I keep them to myself when we're all in the same boat here. Vin especially loved them. That guy has such a sweet tooth, it's amazing he's as skinny as he is!

I have to go now, it's my turn on guard patrol tonight. Send my love to Nettie and tell her that I'm still trying. She'll know what I mean.

I miss you, every day.

All my love,

JD. xx


End file.
